Call You Home
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Koro-Sensei is dead, and the class is a little at a loss. There are tears and there are screams. Nagisa did the deed, but he knows without his class he wouldn't have succeeded. When they all arrive home they receive gifts from their Sensei. While his classmates receive textbooks of advice and a personal letter from their late Sensei, Nagisa's gift is but a single phone number.


**Hey guys! So this isn't a fic any of you wanted (if you are a reader of mine) and I'm sorry for that. But I needed to write this while it was fresh and I had a moment, since it isn't long. So read and review, and please enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Koro-Sensei is dead, and the class is a little at a loss. There are tears and there are screams. Nagisa did the deed, but he knows without his class he wouldn't have succeeded. When they all arrive home they receive gifts from their Sensei. While his classmates receive textbooks of advice and a personal letter from their late Sensei, Nagisa's gift is but a single phone number.

* * *

><p><span>Call You Home.<span>

* * *

><p><em>Beta'd by the wonderful Pure Red Cane.<em>

* * *

><p>They had finally done it. Two months before graduation, months of preparation, and one final –all too lucky– shot. Nagisa had made the final slice. It was without fanfare or blazing guns. Nagisa swept in while everyone else executed their plan flawlessly. Pride shining in his core, Nagisa was quick to get behind Sensei. Without hesitation, he and the class had a rope around the teacher's neck, and the teacher himself on his back.<p>

Nagisa thought it was a messy kill. Messy and Slow.

The rope dug in slowly, but clamped around Koro-sensei's neck. There was no way for the alien to flee. Nagisa watched the grin spread across his teacher's face, even as his classmates screamed and cheered, holding the writhing tentacles down.

After all, Sensei was tricky. You couldn't be too careful.

Nagisa heard Sensei's last words as the rope suddenly unravelled from the neck that had dissolved beneath him. Nagisa felt the tears well.

But there was no shame in killing his target. There was only pride.

There was only Sensei's final words: _"I'm so proud of you. You're turning into a fine assassin. Only the best could have killed me, after all."_

When the other sensei stormed into the group, with media and government officials, Nagisa felt such pride and happiness that he forgot how to speak. They killed the monster threatening the planet, after all. He was given the promised check and offers of work, the latter of which he declined. He spent the rest of the evening with his friends, celebrating their victory in the local sushi bar.

Karma grinned and hugged him close. "Drinks on Nagisa tonight, right?" Everyone laughed.

Nagisa ended up splitting the reward. He didn't kill Koro-sensei by himself. He didn't gain his skills alone. The pride wasn't his alone. The smiles around him, the hugs, the cheers and happy tears. It was worth losing a lot of his cut. He would cut it again if his classmates would let him.

* * *

><p>Later, when Nagisa was sitting in his room alone, he tried to sort through the shame and pride, and the disgust, exhaustion, confusion and fear inside of himself; he tried to rationalise that he shouldn't be feeing such things. Pride and happiness were the only things that should be within him. He only broke from his spiral of thoughts with a text message from Kayano. Even with a quick look, he noticed the slight urgency and was at her house before he could realise why.<p>

He hadn't even read it yet.

She was already at the door of course. Her eyes were bright, with tears of glee for their first kill? He wasn't sure. "So did you get one?"

"One what?"

Kayano led Nagisa to her room. On her bed was a huge text-book with Koro-sensei's face on the front. Kayano's name was at the top and etched across it were the words 'Sensei Knows Best: Advice and Encouragement Textbook.'

"Koro-sensei's care-package. Everyone else I've spoken too came home to find one on their desks."

Nagisa was speechless. It was so like sensei to haunt them even when he was dead. It was so like him to make them learn and study, even when he was gone. He always wanted to do the best for them, after all. Nagisa didn't know whether to feel fury –because the man was dead, he should leave them alone–sadness –because Nagisa got a phone number– or shame –because Nagisa killed the best thing that ever happened to him and his friends.

He settled for blankness, especially when he spotted the longing look on Kayano's face when she looked upon the book cover.

"No, all I got was a phone number." Nagisa held up the envelope, but didn't show her the number.

"Huh," The girl huffed as she ran her hands over her textbook. She had yet to read it yet, or even open it. Tears burned her eyes when she thought of her sensei writing it. But she continued. "Well, Koro-sensei never does anything for nothing."

Nagisa couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

><p>It took longer than he would ever admit under torture or tickling to call the number. He paced in his room for hours. He double checked his entrance and exits, making sure he had a means to make a new one should he need to. There was no telling if someone had rigged this gift. There was no telling if someone had stolen Koro-sensei's real gift from him. There was no telling how long it had been between sensei placing the gift and dying.<p>

But finally, Nagisa knew he couldn't wait. This was Koro-sensei's parting gift to him; his parting advice. He needed to honour his first kill by at least trying to call.

"Buon pomeriggio." answered a voice after only three rings. It was a long connection –an international call apparently, and two more rings.

Surprised at the Italian, Nagisa stuttered out a response. He would have to put Koro-sensei to shame. After all, the entire class could fool a native Italian speaker into thinking they were born in Italy, but only if given notice of the language change.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes. Hello. What can I help you with?" The voice suddenly changed to flawless Japanese. Nagisa had to wonder what kook his sensei had set him up with.

"I'm Nagisa. I was given this number by my s-sensei?"

"Ah. Yes. Well, hello, Nagisa. I expected your call." The voice was deep. It was older than he was, but the sound was soft. There was laughter lilted in the tones, but also with a string of respect. As if the man knew that Nagisa was mourning; and not judging how inappropriate it was for an assassin to mourn his target.

Nagisa, curious but also extremely suspicious, was quiet for a moment. But Koro-sensei had never led him astray. He ever even tried to harm him or his class or mislead them. "Were you now?"

The man laughed, but it was much less happy now. Nagisa realised that the man must be mourning as well. "Yes. Your late sensei and I were on friendly terms. He visited me often, and I would be proud to call him a friend."

It seemed like such a strange idea. Koro-sensei, friends with some strange man? A human? But given the passion, enthusiasm and care the alien had put into his education, Nagisa couldn't think of anything more fitting.

The dangerous, panicked, hard-working Koro-sensei and this soft-spoken, but strong sounding man? It seemed right.

"So why do I have this number?" Nagisa demanded, keeping his tone clipped. He was still in potential danger. His eyes darted automatically around the room. Dangers: zero. Potential danger: two; window and door. "What does Koro-sensei have to do with this?"

"Koro-sensei asked me to give you a place in my home once he was dead, a place for you to extend your incredible prowess in assassination. He asked me to house and train you. And later, take you in as my own."

Thunder rumbled in Nagisa's ears. Koro-sensei had set him up with an assassination agency? But what about the others? What about their hard work? Who was this man? Surely he didn't mean for Nagisa to abandon his classmates.

"Why just me?" Nagisa hissed, sick at the thought that only he would get this home, that his friends' hard work to be assassins was thrown away.

"Not just you." The man's voice suddenly grew cold. "Koro-sensei would never throw away his children's hard work. And make no mistake, Nagisa. That man thought of you as children."

"Then why am I the only one talking to you!"

"The others will call in their own time. They have this number in their books. For now though, they must search through the advice given to them, and their own hearts. They will all have a home here if they decide to take it. But for now, they must figure out where their aspirations lie. After all, they're assassins now, but also a Class-E like no other. They have the freedom, and **skill** to decide for _themselves_."

A stifling, suffocating weight dropped onto Nagisa. He couldn't breathe, his mind whirring. Trying to detect a lie, trying to find the trap, the camera, the danger in the walls. What this man said. It didn't make sense. Sensei wouldn't, sensei couldn't. But sensei would ensure their freedom, and their knowledge. He had to make sure that each of them had the ability, knowledge, and means to make their own life.

"K-Koro-sensei….did…what?"

"He made sure everyone could make their decision." The man paused, trying to choose his words. "And by giving you this number, he was making sure you had your own means."

_But how did…?_

"Because you've already decided where you're going, haven't you?"

"I'm an assassin. Koro-sensei made sure I knew that." Nagisa didn't stutter or hesitate. He was true in his skin now. He knew where he was, who he was.

"Ah, I know." The voice paused again. A polite cough sounded over the phone. Suddenly, the voice became more formal, the cough having cleared the soft hesitation from the tone. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tenth Boss of the Vongola famiglia, and I would like to extend a welcome, Nagisa."

"A welcome?" The boy's hearing picked up. Something about the way the man spoke made him feel at ease, while needing to prove himself in the same breathe.

"Welcome to the Vongola family, Nagisa. Welcome home."

Before he knew it, the blue haired boy was laughing. It was a hysterical, tear-filled laughter even as he started throwing his things in a bag. He didn't pay any mind to the tears running his cheeks.

"I'm coming home. I'll be home soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. This is a new fandom for me to write in, so I hope you enjoyed it. I would thoroughly enjoy and appreciate feedback.<strong>

**So please review, I love you all.**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
